The Rogue: If I Could Remember
by unperfectwolf
Summary: Het, Logan.Marie . AE of Lady Destiny's 'The Rogue' . Marie can finally remember her past, and the only one who knows what she went through is Logan. And then there's Ricky…
1. Prologue

****

The Rogue: If I Could Remember   
By The Gypsy   
A Split-AppleJuice Production   
©2003 Kendra-Lynne (and Lady Destiny!)   
**Rated:** R.   
**Summary:** Marie can finally remember her past, and the only one who knows what she went through is Logan. And then there's Ricky…   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Actually, I own very little so far… like, nothing. The story/plotline are all credit to Lady Destiny (as is Ricky) and the rest various other people with cool ideas own. That's why their rich and I'm not, right?   
**Authors Notes:** Okay. Thanks to Lady Destiny, I can write this fic. She's been so incredible, letting this happen. I'm so excited to write this! Her's, as you know if you read the fic, is now a Marie/Scott. This is going to be a Marie/Logan. Like I said, this is an Alternate Ending of her fic… So read to Chapter 18 of her fic, or else it won't make sense!

****

the story will make NO sense unless you read The Rogue  up to chapter 18, because this is an alternate ending of that.

The Rogue story id is 1354353

Prologue:

It hurt. It hurt so much. The pain, the darkness… **_RICKY_**! Where was her son? Where was _SHE_? She struggled, knowing it was useless. She was bound to the table.

What were they doing to her now? Oh god, the pain…

Thrashing, against everything. She heard the yelling of ** THE** people, the people who cut her open and then she felt nothing…

But the pain came back, and she could thrash again. Cursing followed that, and they restrained her again.

"If you want to see your whelp alive again, bitch, stop this…" the voice filtered through the wildness in the girl. Her back stiffened and the chocolate eyes narrowed in the darkness.

She stopped.

He'd known she would. That whelp was worth more than her life, it seemed.

Faintly she could see light, through the blindfold. She was so tense, from the pain and thought of her son…

She was blocking the pain out, as much as she was able. She shook with the need to struggle, to fling her attackers away.

The darkness was fading. The pain was becoming more intense. She wasn't in her own body any long, but in another's.

The wounds she had received were nothing like these, and yet they healed up so fast… the skin nitting back together so easily…

That just gave them more leverage to torture with. The healing factor…

A groan came from the lips of the body, more a growl than anything.

Lights. The lights were blinding. She couldn't see anything, but she could feel the sharp, hot pain as knives came down on her and cut into her skin.

Darkness threatened to return. She tried, she tried so hard…

But the blessed darkness took her.


	2. Chapter 1

****

The Rogue: If I Could Remember   
By The Gypsy   
A Split-AppleJuice Production   
©2003 Kendra-Lynne (and Lady Destiny!)   
**Rated:** R.   
**Summary:** Marie can finally remember her past, and the only one who knows what she went through is Logan. And then there's Ricky…   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Actually, I own very little so far… like, nothing. The story/plotline are all credit to Lady Destiny (as is Ricky) and the rest various other people with cool ideas own. That's why their rich and I'm not, right?   
**Authors Notes:** Okay. Thanks to Lady Destiny, I can write this fic. She's been so incredible, letting this happen. I'm so excited to write this! Her's, as you know if you read the fic, is now a Marie/Scott. This is going to be a Marie/Logan. Like I said, this is an Alternate Ending of her fic… So read to Chapter 18 of her fic, or else it won't make sense!

****

the story will make NO sense unless you read The Rogue  up to chapter 18, because this is an alternate ending of that.

The Rogue story id is 1354353

Chapter One:

As much as Ricky liked Scott, something was off with him. Yes, he genuinely cared for the boy, but it was something more. Something in the way he said "your mother" told him that he was in it for the woman, not the boy.

And as far as Ricky cared, that was fine. But he needed to find someone who was looking out for him fast. He needed clothes. He didn't know why he hadn't done something about it before. He knew that the people would bug him- they were using him, he knew… But he was going to definitely try and elude that one.

Refusing to go to his room, he mentally searched for his mother. He could feel her presence, unconscious. And near her was someone else, someone who was so carefully guarded that all he could get was the fear and love felt for his mother.

That drew him towards the figure.

He moved silently, with carefulness bred into him from somewhere. He moved towards the elevator, reaching up to press the button down. How far down, he'd know when he got there.

Stepping into the enclosure, he ignored the calls from The-Man-With-One-Eye, Scott, and The-Weather-Goddess, Ororo. He waved, then pressed all of the levels down. All two of them.

The first floor was definitely it. With a fast pace jog, the boy moved towards the two minds that he could feel. There was obviously a third and a fourth one, but he was ignoring it.

When he came upon the man, it wasn't what he had expected. He had thought that all of the men here would probably look like Scott, people who were almost too refined looking, yet bad-guy ass kicking all the same. This man had a more feral, rugged look.

With out thinking, he spoke to him by mind. _I need help…_

The man spun around. "What the fuck?"

_Shh… Don't tell anyone I can do this. No one knows. But I _do_ need help._ Ricky looked up at the older man, waiting to see his reaction. When the man nodded, he continued. _I'm Ricky Adler, Ro- Marie's son. I think my clothes are bugged. Can I change and can we burn all my stuff… maybe later for the burning though?_

"Marie's wh-" he cut off, and the man stared at him, finally just nodding. He moved over towards a cabinet that held some sweats, and pulled out one that looked like it might fit him. The professor kept the sweats down there in case some of the clothing one of the students or teachers was wearing got ruined in the medlab.

Ricky quickly stripped down and changed, just as Scott and Ororo came up. Stalling any conversation, he gathered his clothes and handed them to Scott just as the other man told him to "Burn it."

When Scott, though confused, left with the clothes, the man turned to Ricky. "I'm Logan… We should go see how your mom's doing. I don't think this is a good idea…" he sighed. "She's not fully recovered. Damn them!" he growled.

Ricky didn't reply for a while, but reached out and grabbed Logan's hand, "Ma maman est robuste, elle le survivra," (My mom is strong, she will survive it.) he finally said. Then in a whisper, "S'il vous plaît, je sais que vous pouvez maman, s'il vous plaît… me Revient maman!" (Please, I know you can mom, please… Come back to me mom!)

The two watched as the two doctors extracted a small metal object from the base of her neck, the boys grip becoming tighter on Logan. Somehow, Logan knew that for all the boys assurances that his mother could make it, he still was scared. But then, what kid wouldn't be, considering his life?

Logan's train of thought cut off as Marie screamed, and her body arched. Okay, she definitely wasn't under right now.

Both Logan and the boy rushed into the room. "Jean! What's happening!?"

"I… I don't know!" the woman looked hassled.

Marie started crying out, in french and spanish, looking for her son… Ricky responded quickly, moving towards the bed. "Maman! Maman! I'm here, Maman!"

Jean reacted by reaching out to stop him, crying that he would be absorbed. The boy reacted violently, challenging that with the fact that he was immune. He glared at the woman with red hair, reaching his mother's side. "Je suis ici, maman, je suis ici. Se calme, maman! S'il vous plaît, seulement se calme. Personne aller vous endommager plus… Votre sûre, maman!" (I am here, mom, I'm here. Calm down, mom! Please, just calm down. No one's going to hurt you anymore... Your safe, mom!)

The woman lying on the table was slowly calming down. Finally her eyes opened and she looked up into Ricky's face, her had reaching up to touch it. "Ricky? C'est vraiment vous? Ils vous ont endommagé? Qu'est-il arrivé? Où sommes-nous?" (Ricky? Is it really you? Have they hurt you? What happened? Where are we?)

"We're safe, maman. Safe." He grabbed her hand, holding it.

Logan stepped up behind Rogue and her eyes widened. "Logan? Logan Payne? What are you doing here?"

Logan's eyebrow raised. "Uh, Marie sweetie…"

Ricky's eyes widened. He whispered something under his breath, then shook his head. "She doesn't remember. I know she didn't remember this before they let her go, so now she must not remember after they let her go."

Ororo raised an eyebrow. "And she knew Logan before?"

Ricky snorted. "Really well. They were captured, both in Canada, and both of them were experimented on. He was in the Cell next to us, but I don't remember. He escaped before I was born. I'm eleven now." He stopped, his eyes turning to look at the man next to him.

"He tried to save maman. He tried really hard…" he sighed. "He had to leave, maman said she made him go. They would have gotten him again if she had not."

Logan stared down at the frail body of Marie, his little Marie. "I don't remember…"

From the table, Marie's hand rose, reaching out towards Logan. "I'm so glad you escaped… So glad…"

Logan reached down to shush her, but she weakly knocked his hand away. "For the sake of our son, not for ours…"

And then she passed out.

_-end chapter-_


	3. Chapter 2

****

The Rogue: If I Could Remember   
By The Gypsy   
A Split-AppleJuice Production   
©2003 Kendra-Lynne (and Lady Destiny!)   
**Rated:** R.   
**Summary:** Marie can finally remember her past, and the only one who knows what she went through is Logan. And then there's Ricky…   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Actually, I own very little so far… like, nothing. The story/plotline are all credit to Lady Destiny (as is Ricky) and the rest various other people with cool ideas own. That's why their rich and I'm not, right?   
**Authors Notes:** Okay. Thanks to Lady Destiny, I can write this fic. She's been so incredible, letting this happen. I'm so excited to write this! Her's, as you know if you read the fic, is now a Marie/Scott. This is going to be a Marie/Logan. Like I said, this is an Alternate Ending of her fic… So read to Chapter 18 of her fic, or else it won't make sense!

****

the story will make NO sense unless you read The Rogue  up to chapter 18, because this is an alternate ending of that.

The Rogue story id is 1354353

Chapter Two:

Logan couldn't believe it. He was reeling from what he'd been told. His Marie, the one he called Kid, was around his age… Had been captured with him… And had a son. They had a son.

Ricky was sitting next to him, watching him carefully. They were in the room next to Marie's, waiting for her to wake up.

But the doctor, The-One-Who-Controls, Dr. Jean Grey, wasn't so sure that she would.

The fuzzy doctor, Hank, he said she would. That she would be fine. That she'd eventually wake up. What he didn't know was if she'd ever remember what had happened between the time that the memory chip had been inserted to the time it had been taken out.

Without a warning, Logan stood up. A loud growl rumbled from his chest, and Ricky watched him. He usually knew when people where going to move. He could get that feeling from them. Not with Logan.

As he studied the feral man, he could see resemblance's between them. The dark hair. The need to go unnoticed, stay hidden. The rage.

So Ricky jumped up and started pacing behind Logan, following him, imitating him.

He knew it was childish, in the back of his mind, but he was tired of being better than everyone. He wanted to do what he wanted to do for a while. And that meant imitiating his father.

The Professor watched them, then shook his head. He knew Logan was upset with this. He'd wanted to wait until Marie was feeling better, a little better even. But Jean had pushed until everyone else wanted what she wanted.

And now look where it had gotten them.

And Ricky, Ricky Adler. Marie's son. And apparently Logan's too. Which meant that he would be valuable to the labs that had had Logan and Marie. Which meant he needed a safe place to live.

As he watched Logan, he wondered whether Logan had a chip like that in his head. He'd remember to ask him later.

As Scott returned from burning the clothing Logan had shoved into his hand, he wondered what exactly was going on.

Logan and Rocky were pacing.

Ororo was sitting a computer, her eyes trained on the screen, everything else seemingly blocked out.

Jean was starring into a microscope.

Hank was working on some sort of paperwork.

And Marie was hooked up to a bunch of screens.

A bunch of bloody gauze lay on a tray.

What the hell happened in here? he wondered. He turned around and made his way back upstairs, to the Professors office. He would know.

Kitty looked at Jubilee and sighed. They wanted to know what was happening to Marie, wanted to know what was happening downstairs.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, and closed it again. Across the room, the younger children were laughing and playing, oblivious to their care givers pain and the anxious tensions they both felt.

Minutes later, Bobby entered the room. After he had played with the kids a few minutes, he moved over to the two girls.

"She's in a coma. They had complications, and they don't know why," he told them.

Both of the girls choked back their sobs. They were still babysitting.

"She came too, while they were removing the chip. She was awake enough to recognize Ricky, that little boy mutant we picked up? Yeah he's her son's." He paused, thinking his next works over carefully. "He's and Logans."

Kitty looked up, her eyes wide. "What?" and then she lots control and fell through the floor, into someone else's room.

_-end chapter-_


End file.
